gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Obi Hajime
|colorscheme= EarthCreaturesColors |image= |jname= 尾美一 |rname= Obi Hajime |ename= Hajime Obi |status= Deceased |jva= Onosaka Masaya |episode= Episode 262 |epithet= Obi'Wan, Galaxy Sword Master, Kenofi |affiliation= Shimura Family |occupation= Head Coach of the Shimura Dojo (former) |race= ½ Human ½ Robot |gender = Male }} | divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Obi Hajime (尾美一) is the former head coach of the Koudoukan. Background In his time in Koudoukan, he studied under Shimura Ken and was noted to be a sword genius throughout Edo. At a young age, he became the head coach of Koudoukan and he taught both Otae and Shinpachi. His talent was widely known and he was chosen as a student to study in space. While leaving earth he was caught up in a accident at the Terminal when a transfer device exploded. He was warped to Planet Biimu but half of his body was heavily damaged and he died. However he was revived by the native Amanto as a cyborg. Everybody assumed he had died but he was travelling around the Galaxy learning sword techniques and challenging opponents. Appearance He has long hair, and a big scar on the right side of his face going from his forehead to his cheek, he seems to be blind from his right eye and wears a Kimono a leopard spotted scarf and he is always seen with a large dark cloak. Personality He seems to be a cheerful and fun person always smiling and caring for his loved ones, showing great affection for Shinpachi remarking that he had grown and had become a bit stronger. When the machines took over his body he went under another personality known as Kenofi that makes him be cold toward everyone in earth. Strength & Abilities He studied the Tendoumushin sword-fighting style (天堂無心流, Tendou Mushin Ryuu). After his accident, he became a cyborg. His hand was able to create a Beam Saber. Relationships Mentor *'Shimura Ken': Hajime looks up to Shimura Ken. He modestly claims that he couldn't be compared to his mentor. He regrets abandoning the school and leaving Otae and Shinpachi to carry the burden of protecting the Dojo on their own. Students *'Shimura Shinpachi': He views Shinpachi as a student and as his little brother, often referring to him as Shin Boy. *'Shimura Tae': He views Otae as a student and a sister. He is unaware that he is Otae's first love and initially believes that Gintoki is her boyfriend. *'Sakata Gintoki': He views Gintoki as a student and as a member of the saber style, much to Gintoki's dismay. He uses Gintoki as an example to attract customers by claming a fight with him in front of everyone. He made Gintoki his partner as he calls him Coach Sakata in Lesson 404. Story Beam Sword Style Arc He comes back to Earth after he claims that there were no opponents to fight. He visited his mentor's grave and met Otae. Otae wanted to reopen the dojo to teach Tendoumushin style with the beam saber. She recommends Obi to be the head coach, Shinpachi was happy to meet his older brother again. Later on in Lesson 404 it was revealed that he has a laser canon placed on his person by the amanto. According to Gengai, he contains an interstellar beam canon that will activate and fire when a league of planets line up. It would be like earth declared war on the whole galaxy. Gintoki planned to bring Obi back to Shinpachi and Otae but his Kenofi persona resisted him. Shinpachi and Kenofi dueled with Otae as a judge. Obi regained his body as he remembered his past while Shinpachi charges towards him. As Shinpachi and Obi dueled, Obi was cut down and Shinpachi was the victor but Shinpachi was sure that Obi allowed him to win just like in the old days. However Obi said he was serious and he heard Shinpachi, Otae and Gintoki's voice that allowed him to return to Edo with pride knowing what true strength is. He left Shinpachi and Otae to Gintoki, he intended to fix the problems he left. He saved Edo by aiming the beam cannon in his body at the Biimu ship. Both the ship and Obi's body destroyed each other and Obi's last thought was his time with Shinpachi and Otae. His grave is placed next to his mentor Shimura Ken. Trivia *His nickname is a pun, referencing to one of the Star Wars characters Obi Wan Kenobi. Battles References Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Human (disguised as a mascot) Category:Scar Category:Mentors Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters